Majorika
Majorika is a witch frog (Majogaeru) that met Doremi Harukaze at the Maho-do one day when she came in after accidentally finding herself at the creepy shop. This clever, cheeky witch had no idea what was in store for her when Doremi shouted out "Witch!", causing her to turn into a witch frog and her mostly known form today. Since then Majorika has been trying to raise Doremi into a proper witch in order to turn back into her original form. But as a result she has turned cranky and often struggles to deal with the embarrassment that comes from this... Majorika does not have a favorite food, but really enjoys eating expensive meals and drinking Sake/alcohol. Majorika is voiced by Nagasawa Naomi (credited as Nagasawa Nao after Sharp). And in the Dub she is voiced by Lisa Ortiz. Personality Majorika is a very stingy and calculating older woman who adores money more then anything in the world. She can be greedy because of it and tends to look for any gimmicks for a quick buck. However, she does use this money for upgrading the shop... if she hasn't already spent it on something more personal like alchohol or a fancy trip. She is also kind of egotistical in the sense she loves the power that comes from owning the shop and she doesn't handle being talked down to very well. Her attitude, foul temper, and anger is one not to be messed with. It doesn't take very much to set her off, nor does she care who it is she's telling off unless they suddenly offer her something she wants or needs. Majorika is the type who struggles greatly when it comes to admitting when she's wrong or may have taken things overboard. But it also takes her a long time to feel sympathetic regarding anything, causing others to call her cold or heartless. Majorika makes it rather obvious she only cares about herself, but way deep down she does think highly of the ojamajo, and she shares a friendly relation with her fairy, Lala. She also loves the Maho-do and can become very depressed when it's threatened to be taken from her. Despite her greed, she also never considers doing bad things and makes sure she keeps the ojamajo away from using forbidden magic. But this is mostly due to the fact she needs them to turn back to normal... Over time though, Majorika learns to loosen up and openly comes to shed a tear or care for the girls. Even confessing that she feels like a secondary mother to them all. She has also befriended long-time rival Majoruka after Onpu Segawa appears and they realize she is now a witch frog too. Appearance Witch As a witch, Majorika has average colored skin and gentle red eyes. She has very few wrinkles, due to being older and her lipstick is dark red. She also had a little bit of purple eyeshadow. Majorika's hair is very dark green in color and worn in oval-like odango, held with gold string. She has a single curled bang right in the center of her forehead. Majorika wears a very dark green-black themed witch uniform with a huge purple collar/shoulder section and cape. Her gloves are dull pink and green striped. She also has a pair of hoop earrings. Witch frog As a witch frog, Majorika is light green in color with a single curl of hair in the center of her head. She has two small beady eyes and big red lips. She wears her crystal ball, a big purple sphere, around her neck, usually on a blue string. Other Outfits *In Sharp, Majorika was shown as a baby during an episode. Due to how much she resembled Hana-chan it is possible all magical babies happen to resemble each other in terms of body and facial structures. She wore a red and yellow striped cat-eared hat with a single curl of hair sticking out at her forehead. She was shown wearing a white diaper, and also a red and dark pink baby dress. *Her Samba outfit, consisting of two pink balls held against her with a very thin white string with a single flower for each side, an orange grass skirt, gold-yellow headband with a pink flower, a small pink head piece and multiple pink feathers. *Chinese robes *Sometimes she can be found wearing sunglasses. *As a witch frog whenever she travels Majorika can be found wearing a cape and a witch hat. As a witch Due to being turned into a witch frog, Majorika did not get to use her magic too often; only using it for important moments or emergencies. Such as when Doremi knocked herself out in the middle of the soccer field. But normally her magic will be used to summon transportation for herself, such as a dustpan. But she also has enough magic power for other small tasks and has never been tempted to use bad magic even once. Her yousei is Lala, and one of the few faeries/fairy's seen to be in the teenage/adult stage. She is nothing like Majorika in terms of personality or appearance and she is the total opposite in fact. But despite this, she loves her witch very much and enjoys to spend time with her and always tries to say nice things about Majorika, or tease her playfully. Majorika's magic stone/crystal ball is a big purple orb/sphere. Like other witches she wears it on a necklace chain/string and it seems to be very big when in witch frog form, compared to when she's in normal form. Ojamajo Doremi 16 The girls meet with Majorika again after three years have gone by as they come across the Maho Dou and they see her exit it. After the girls ask why she is there, she suddenly become upset and its explained that Hana-chan fired her after she spanked her for ruining her most cherished of itesm. While the Queen was hesitant, Majorika didn't bother to fight for her side and asked permission to reopen the Maho Dou instead. During the third book of Doremi 16, Majorika learns that Majoruka is actually her younger-twin sister. The reason neither of them knew this was because Majorika's adoptive mother took her to the human world while Majoruka remained raised in the witch world. Compared to her angry and greedy self, Majorika seems to have mellowed out severly. She still has greedy tendencies but in ways that made sense and would provide helpful to them all, such as saying that the reason they picked to make the Sweet Shop again was because it brought the most profit; but also because of Momoko's dream to one day reopen the Maho-do in New York. She tries to hide her feelings, but she's come to openly act affectionately towards the girls. When Doremi first sees her, she comments that Majorika looks the same, other then a few gray hairs. Her past Majorika was raised by a fellow witch by the name of Majoririka. She has not said what else happened growing up, but during the first season when Majoruka tried to steal the shop, she revealed that the two of them grew up being rivals. Often destroying each others spells and potions, and both fighting over the ownership of the Maho-do. Her Family Majoririka - 'Majorika was raised by her, and happens to have a few resemblances to her. It is unknown if they have a real blood relationship however. Majorika has a deep hidden love for her "mother" and often addresses her as "Mama Ririka". '''Majoruka - '''In the third novel of Ojamajo Doremi 16, it's revealed that Majoruka is Majorika's little twin sister. But they did not know this because of being seperated at birth. Relations with the Ojamajo *Doremi: While they argue all of the time, Majorika is very dependant on Doremi and struggles the most to be kind to her. *Hazuki: First Hazuki annoyed her, given her clumsy attempt to transform. But Majorika was quick to compliment how smart she was soon after. She will yell at Hazuki like the others, but Majorika is also aware of how gentle she is when they begin to discuss her. *Aiko: At first she felt Aiko was like a second Doremi but she likes how business-smart she is. *Onpu: Majorika rarely ever gets angry with Onpu due to the fact she brings in a lot of money for the shop. She was envious of Majorika because she had a talented apprentice like Onpu, but when she joined them she was proud of the results. She also appreciates the fact Onpu comes to the Maho-do late at night to help. *Momoko: Majorika was somewhat annoyed with Momoko at first because she was clingy towards Majoruka, since she reminded her of Majo Monroe. *Hana-chan: Majorika seems close to Hana-chan and was severly hurt by her bratty behavior in Doremi 16. *Pop: Majorika seems to generally like Pop, in comparison to Doremi but she hates that Pop still refers to her as "Plush-chan". Magical Doremi In the Magical Doremi dub, Majorika was given a deeper, rough voice. She was much quicker to become angry and be rude, and acted less informative and hopeful/helpful to the girls. She also seemed to discourage them less and not care as much. For example, in the dub she tells Mimi and Rere that it was useless/pointless to bother going out to search for Dodo. While originally Majorika was concerned they would have gotten lost also. Other Voice Actors and Names *France: Bobosse, voiced by __ *Germany: Majorika, voiced by Inez Günther *Italty: Eufonia, voiced by Patricia Scianca *Korea: Majorika, voiced by Kim Seoyeong *Mexico: Mallorca, voiced by Guadalupe Noel *Portugal: Maiorca, voiced by Micaela Ferreira *Spain: Bruja Rika, voiced by __ *Taiwan: Monu Lika, voiced by __ Character Songs Majorika Bravo Trivia *''Majorika's official color seems to be green. However, her yousei is yellow themed, her crystal ball is purple, and as a baby she wore a lot of red. In fanon she is usually depicted as a green witch apprentice. *''Majorika's name comes from "Majolica Majorca" a line of make up from the brand "Shiseido". ''''She is also the first witch shown to begin the Majo name brand, as well as the only one with a real brand based name. '' *''It's said Majorika never became a Pureleine because she was too greedy.'' *''In season 1, Majorika claims to have been living for 800 years. Meaning she was probably 805 by the time the series ended and close to 810 in Ojamajo Doremi 16.'' *''Majorika's name in the human world is Rika Makihatayama. '' Screenshots/Gallery o18.png o16.png o17.jpg Middle of transformation.png Trip.png Piggy.png Hehe....png Younger Majo.png Leaving.png 09.05.JPG|Little Majorika 02.09.06.JPG|Little Majorika with her mother 49.06.JPG 01.01.03.JPG 16.05.JPG 01.37.05.JPG 3.4.05.11.JPG Majorika tears.png Witch Majorika.png Cheese Majorika.png d3cbcbdad82179669c6dfd6b3dc6ef55.png|Majorika in the manga 42668427a9da38f426caacb593bb37e3.png|Majorika as a witch frog in the manga 04.00.08.JPG Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Adults